Les mystères du passé, enfin éclaircis
by Tiphaine-Yushumi
Summary: Lors du week-end de Saint-Valentin, alors que Ladybug et Marinette ne seront pas à Paris, Adrien s'ennuie ferme. Revenant sur les débuts de ses relations avec les deux jeunes filles, une akumatisée fait son apparition. et propose au jeune homme de l'envoyer dans le passé dans le jour de son choix. Il est donc envoyé un an plus tôt, lors de la Saint-Valentin de l'année précédente...


_Hellooo ! ^^ Je vous présente aujourd'hui un O-S sur l'univers de "Miraculous : Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir", mon tout premier écrit sur ce fandom ! Il est un peu court, mais j'ai passé pas mal de temps là-dessus (j'ai tout de même dû regarder l'épisode concerné pour mettre les vrais dialogues des personnages) alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

O-S Miraculous : **_Les mystères du passé, enfin éclaircis..._**

 **P.D.V Normal.**

« -Désolée, Chat Noir, avait commencé Ladybug, l'air embêté, mais ce week-end, je serais à l'autre bout de Paris. Si jamais un akuma fait son apparition, tu devras attendre un peu pour que j'arrive. Je ferais de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible, promis. Et je resterais proche de mon portable en guettant les infos.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ma Lady, je gère ! Lui avait-il assuré, en montrant ses biceps, l'air fier.»

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, avait-elle rétorqué en riant, amusée.

Un bip retentissant s'était alors fait entendre, et la coccinelle lui avait fait un signe de la main en sautant d'immeuble en immeuble avec son yo-yo. Lui était reparti en souriant. Il était rentré chez lui, s'était détransformé, avait nourri son kwami, et puis s'était allongé dans son lit, songeur. Si aucun akuma ne faisait son apparition, il allait se sentir bien seul. Parce que Marinette non plus ne serait pas là. Elle le lui avait dit le matin-même. Elle aussi partait en week-end. Mais il ne savait pas où. Il soupira. Il pouvait toujours se balader avec Nino, mais celui-ci serait pris la moitié du week-end aussi, puisqu'il avait promis d'aider sa petite-amie Alya, -la meilleure amie de Marinette- à gérer son blog, et faire des hypothèses sur l'identité possible de Ladybug. Il songea alors que cela faisait plus d'un an que lui et Ladybug s'était rencontré. Son sourire revint. Ils en avaient vécu des choses, inoubliables –dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs- qu'il gardait au plus profond de son cœur. Ils en avaient vus des vertes et des pas mûres, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Ce week-end allait lui sembler bien vide… Il repensa encore aux moments vécus avec sa chère Lady… Qui ne partagerait sans doute jamais ses sentiments… Avec un sourire triste, il se concentra soudain sur une autre jeune fille qui hantait aussi ses pensées. Bien que pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. En effet, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sa camarade de classe, l'intriguait au moins autant que la super-héroïne. Il repensa à leur rencontre, qui n'avait pas été des plus idéales. La suite était nettement plus plaisante. Mais, -car à son sens il y avait un mais- la jeune fille restait secrète. Et parfois, il se demandait s'il ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, il avait essayé un peu tout avec elle ! Lui parler gentiment, lui sourire, lui faire des compliments, la féliciter, la réconforter, la rassurer. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait comme une sorte de distance avec elle. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à briser.

-L'amitié est aussi compliqué que l'amour… Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec les filles ! Soupira-t-il, en agitant ses cheveux de sa main. »

* * *

 **P.D.V Adrien.**

Et aujourd'hui, samedi, j'étais parvenu à obtenir la permission de sortir. C'était exceptionnel, mais pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à en profiter pleinement. Je me baladais, sans but précis, lorsque je croisai une vieille dame. Celle-ci me cria :

-Stop ! Toi ! Oui, toi, gamin ! Arrête-toi !

J'obéis en me retournant, surpris, et la vieille dame s'approcha. Elle était habillé telle une sorcière, et je remarquai les gens derrière elle, gémir que le destin était cruel, et le futur un désespoir. Je me figeai, comprenant que cette vieille dame avait été akumatisée.

-Je vois que tu as deviné, gamin ! Oui, ça fait déjà deux-trois jours que je me suis faite akumatisée ! Le Papillon m'a promis que je pourrai me venger de ceux qui m'avaient traité de charlatan ! Parce que, tu sais, continua-t-elle, plus bas, sur le ton de la confidence, je suis voyante. Et ces gens, derrière moi, mon traité de menteuse, de charlatan, de voleuse ! N'est-ce pas purement scandaleux ?!

-E-Effectivement, c'est … purement scandaleux ! Répondis-je, gêné, ne sachant pas comment réagir, essayant de trouver un moyen de tourner court à la conversation, pour pouvoir me transformer en Chat Noir.

-Mais toi, gamin, je suis prête à faire quelque chose de différent pour toi !

Je me tendis, prêt à esquiver n'importe quelle attaque.

-Tu m'as l'air d'un gamin bien ! Et je vois que tu te poses nombre de questions !

Je me détendis, surpris. Comment savait-elle ?

-Je suis voyante, rappela la vieille dame, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Je vais donc te faire revivre une journée, celle de ton choix, qui te permettra de répondre à certaines questions, en les découvrant ! Tu pourras te déplacer où tu le souhaites durant cette journée, mais tu seras invisible aux yeux des gens, et tu ne pourras pas changer le passé, ni même l'influencer ! Alors, gamin, quel jour choisis-tu ?

J'hésitai un instant à lui faire confiance. Mais dans son regard, je voyais qu'elle était honnête. Je n'avais jamais vu qui que ce soit passer outre les volontés du Papillon, mais je ne me posai pas d'autres questions sur le sujet. Ce qui me tracassait, était plutôt le jour que j'allais choisir… Il y avait tellement de jour où je pouvais découvrir l'identité de Ladybug, que je ne savais absolument pas lequel serait le plus approprié…

-Je ne sais pas, Madame, répondis-je, troublé. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel jour j'aimerais revivre… Un de l'année dernière, en tous cas…

-Hum, dans ce cas, laisse-moi donc choisir pour toi, mon petit ! C'est parti !

Et avant que je n'aie pu lui demander quoi que ce soit sur le jour dans lequel elle m'envoyait, que je me sentis tomber dans le noir à toute vitesse. Je doutai un instant d'avoir pris la bonne décision concernant ma confiance accordée à cette femme, avant que je n'aperçoive de la lumière, et que je ne me fasse expulser de ce tunnel sombre. J'atterris brutalement au sol, éblouis par la lumière. J'étais dans ma salle de classe de l'année dernière. Je reconnaissais les lieux, et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Je me reconnus, ainsi que mes amis. Nino, Alya, et… Marinette. Je me revis tenter d'écrire cette foutue lettre d'amour destinée à ma Lady. Je sursautai. Nous étions le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! La vieille dame m'avait fait retourner un an pile en arrière ! Visiblement, le cours allait très bientôt se terminer, puisque la prof, m'interrogea, car d'après elle, je ne suivais pas le cours. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que j'avais une sorte de don pour écouter le cours, tout en faisant autre chose. Un don assez pratique, d'ailleurs. Bref, je m'en étais sorti très bien. Alors la cloche avait sonné, et les élèves étaient partis. Je me vis alors, désespéré et déçu, finir par jeter le malheureux papier où se trouvait le poème destiné à Ladybug. Ecarquillant les yeux, je me rappelai que je m'étais toujours demandé comment Ladybug avait-elle fait pour répondre à mon poème alors que je l'avais jeté. Observant la poubelle avec attention, un mouvement dans mon dos m'interpella. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ce jour-là, mais Marinette s'était cachée derrière son pupitre lorsque j'étais parti. Je m'écartai à toute vitesse d'elle,- avant de me souvenir que je ne pouvais toucher personne- alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de la poubelle. Je retins mon souffle, tandis qu'elle prenait ledit poème. J'entendis alors Chloé interpeller Marinette, et se moquer d'elle avec Sabrina. Je serrai les poings en levant les yeux au ciel. Malgré ma grande patience, cette fille m'exaspérait des fois. Elle ne pouvait pas juste laisser Marinette tranquille ? Une fois la jeune blonde partie, je me reconcentrai sur la fille celle qui m'intéressait. Marinette rageait, mais se calma lorsqu'un petit personnage rouge et noir sortis de sa sacoche. Je sursautai. Un kwami ! Et, ce kwami, ressemblait vraiment, vraiment à une coccinelle… Alors, Marinette… serait Ladybug ? My Lady ? Cela expliquerait l'histoire de la réponse à mon poème… Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'appesantir sur la question, car le kwami se posta devant Marinette, et conseilla à celle-ci de laisser tomber et d'ignorer Chloé. Celle-ci répondit par un « Tu as raison, Tikki ». Ainsi, le kwami s'appelait donc Tikki ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, il me semblait que Plagg avait bien prononcé ce nom un jour, dans son sommeil. Pendant que je réfléchissais, Marinette lisait le poème à voix haute. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je compris que le poème pouvait aussi avoir été créé pour elle. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, (mais jamais vraiment noté), mais… Marinette ressemblait effectivement énormément à Ladybug !

-Mais de qui peut-il bien parler ? Des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux bleus comme les cieux... ?

-Euh, de toi peut-être ? Sourit le kwami rouge.

Marinette ria :

-Moi ?! Mais non, pleins d'autres filles ont les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus !

-Oui, mais, bleus comme les cieux ?

-Que veut-il dire par « Masque mystérieux » ?

Tikki soupira puis s'exclama un « C'est de la poésie ! ». Je secouai la tête en souriant. Et non ! Je n'étais pas plus douée que les autres garçons pour les poèmes d'amour ! Ce n'était pas une métaphore, mais bel et bien la vérité ! Car le poème était adressé à Ladybug, laquelle portait un masque cachant son identité. Mais Tikki avait raison sur un point. Des filles qui ressemblaient à Ladybug, il n'y en avait pas trente-six mille dans Paris ! J'aurais dû me douter que Marinette était Ladybug ! Le kwami rouge tenta de convaincre Marinette que le poème était bien pour elle. La jeune fille sauta de joie. Cela me surprit un peu : je ne pensai pas que Marinette pouvait se réjouir à l'idée que je l'aime… Comment devais-je le prendre ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle m'aimait ? Puisqu'elle est Ladybug, alors cela signifie ma Lady m'aime ? Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en sortis toutefois lorsque Marinette eut le malheur de dire : « Pince-moi, je rêve ! » Et Tikki, bien que je fusse à peu près sûr qu'elle avait compris, pinça sa maîtresse qui s'écria : « AÏE ! Je rigolais ! » Tandis que le kwami riait. Je souris, attendri par la complicité qui unissait ces deux-là. Marinette sortit ensuite de la classe, tandis que Tikki retournait dans sa sacoche. Alya qui attendait en bas des escaliers menant à la cour, accompagna son amie dehors. C'est alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent pour écouter Max et Kim discuter de la Saint-Valentin. Le jeune sportif était amoureux de Chloé, mais ça, je ne le sus que plus tard, lorsque celle-ci envoya une photo de l'infortuné Kim à toute la classe…

Je vis Marinette s'enflammer en encourageant Kim, tandis qu'Alya la regardai, incrédule. Lorsque Kim fut parti en courant, Alya donna un coup de coude à son amie en lui disant, ironique :

-J'en connais une qui est forte pour donner des conseils, mais pas pour les recevoir !

Alors que les deux jeunes filles regardaient le moi de leur époque partir, Marinette déclara que son amie avait raison, et « qu'il était temps qu'elle lui avoue tout ! ». Si ce que j'avais supposé était vrai, et que Marinette m'aimait, -et je rougis à cette pensée- c'était donc à moi qu'elle allait se déclarer ! Cependant, elle ne m'avait pas parlé ce jour-là, je m'en souviens très bien ! Alya, tout aussi surprise que moi –mais pas tout à fait pour les même raisons- s'écria un « T'es sérieuse ?! » auquel Marinette répondit « Oui, je te jure ! Je vais dire à Adrien ce que je ressens pour lui ! Enfin… je vais le lui écrire ! »

C'est alors que je compris. Non seulement je ne m'étais pas trompée, Marinette m'aimait, mais c'était bien elle qui m'avait envoyé la lettre. Lettre que je pensais avoir été écrite par Ladybug ! Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux cependant, puisque Marinette était Ladybug. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent d'accord pour une carte, en s'écriant « Opération, Saint-Valentin ! » avant qu'Alya et son amie ne se séparent. En souriant, je décidai de suivre Marinette qui rentrait chez elle, tout en me posant tout un tas de question comme « Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas signé ? Puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait se déclarer, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'elle voulait que je sache qu'elle m'aimait ? » Arrivé chez Marinette je montai avec elle dans sa chambre où elle commençait à écrire sur un brouillon.

« Cher Adrien,… Cher Adrien,… Cher Adrien,… Oh, c'est vraiment pas mon truc les lettres d'amour ! J'écris comme une grosse débilosaure ! »

« Débilosaure ?! » Je ne pus m'en empêcher, j'explosai de rire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Marinette pour inventer des mots pareils ! Et pour me faire autant rire aussi ! En tous cas, j'étais soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à galérer lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déclarer ! Que ce soit à l'oral, ou par écrit !

D'ailleurs, Tikki s'écria aussi en riant « Il y a que toi pour utiliser des mots comme « Débilosaure » ! Relax, Marinette ! J'te taquine ! Pense fort à Adrien et ensuite laisse parler ton cœur ! »

Marinette lui sourit, un peu réconfortée, lorsqu'elle tomba sur le brouillon de poème que j'avais adressé à Ladybug. Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant : « La lettre d'Adrien ! Mais oui, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Je vais répondre à son poème ! »

C'était donc ainsi que cela s'était passé ! Pensai-je en souriant. C'est alors qu'Alya parut sur les escaliers en appelant son amie. Une fois en haut, elle s'écria : « Regarde-moi cette carte ! » en exhibant un cœur de papier rose. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était bien la carte que je gardai précieusement dans ma chambre. Marinette, enthousiaste, remercia son amie, et s'attela de suite à l'écriture de poème. Lorsque ce fut fini, Alya rappela à Marinette de la signer. Mais avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de le faire, une coccinelle se posa sur le papier attirant l'attention des deux amies. Alya s'exclama « Ça, c'est un signe ! Les coccinelles portent bonheur, surtout aux petits couples d'amoureux ! » Auquel Marinette répondit par un « Sérieux ?! ». Alya lâcha alors un :

-Et ouais ! Sois pas surprise, tu devrais t'y connaître en coccinelle !

Marinette et moi nous figeâmes dans un même élan, paralysés à l'idée qu'Alya ait découvert le secret de la jeune fille.

-Ah oui ? Fit Marinette, pas très sûre d'elle. Mais, euh, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Alya lut alors un texte sur son portable, en expliquant qu'elle l'avait posté sur son blog, et en demandant si elle l'avait lu. Marinette se rattrapa en en répondant :

-Euh, oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Hehe…

Et elle se retourna en soupirant de soulagement. Je soupirai aussi. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais vraiment cru qu'Alya avait deviné !

Après avoir un peu discuté, les filles décidèrent de poster la carte, et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où le père de Marinette leur donna des pommes d'amour. Il y eut ensuite toute une histoire pour que Marinette parvienne enfin à avoir le courage de poster son poème, ce qui me fit sourire. J'ignorais qu'il était si dur pour elle de m'envoyer cette carte. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux à présent pourquoi elle avait du mal à parler avec moi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, mais justement parce que, trop timide, elle n'arrivait pas à être naturelle avec moi ! Enfin, Marinette fit entrer sa carte dans la fente, et sauta de joie avec Alya. C'est alors qu'elles reçurent le message de Chloé. La photo de Kim. Vraiment, cette fille dépassait complétement les bornes. Alya laissa échapper par mégarde un « J'espère qu'Adrien ne réagira pas comme Chloé ! » et Marinette se décomposa. Moi, j'étais un brin indigné ! D'où est-ce que je pouvais réagir comme cette…peste ! Marinette se précipita sur la boîte à lettre de la poste, complétement paniquée. Alya tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil ! Ce avec quoi j'étais tout à fait d'accord !

C'est alors que le Dislocœur fit son apparition, et toucha Alya avec une de ses flèches. Marinette se précipita vers elle, inquiète. Mais la repoussa en collant les pommes d'amour sur le T-Shirt de Marinette. Alya lança des vacheries à Marinette, et je me souvins que j'avais fait pareil avec elle, sous nos formes de super-héros… J'avais complétement oublié toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dites ce jour-là. Je m'attendais à ce que Marinette pleure, mais au contraire, elle fixa Le Dislocœur en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à sa meilleure amie. Elle reconnut de suite le bijou que le super-vilain portait –le bijou que Kim avait voulu offrir à Chloé ! Tikki s'exclama, tandis que Kim s'enfuyait :

-Il s'est fait akumatisé !

-Oh là là, c'est la cata, il faut vite le retrouver ! Répondit Marinette, paniquée en décollant les pommes d'amour de son T-Shirt, et en se cachant derrière un banc du parc. Elle s'écria ensuite :

-Tikki, transforme-moi ! Et je vis la transformation de Ladybug. Tikki rentra dans l'une de ses boucles d'oreille, qui devint rouge à pois noirs, et le masque ainsi que le costume de Ladybug apparurent. Je me rendis compte, que, même si j'en avais eu la preuve plus tôt dans la journée, je mettais toujours une distance entre Ladybug et Marinette. Alors que c'était vraiment la même personne. Marinette était Ladybug. Ladybug était Marinette. J'avais donc tout ce temps, flirté avec mon amie. Et elle avait, tout ce temps, rejeté celui qu'elle aimait. La situation était bien ironique ! Un vrai chassé-croisé amoureux ! J'eus alors un peu de mal à suivre Ladybug, mais j'avais l'avantage de savoir où elle se rendait, et où le Chat Noir de l'époque était. Avec son Yo-Yo, ma Lady parvint à arrêter Kim avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une nouvelle cible. Ladybug discuta ensuite avec le Dislocœur. Je compris alors pourquoi Ladybug avait tant de mal avec la jeune blonde. Vu tout ce que celle-ci avait fait subir à Marinette, il avait dû être dur de supporter qu'elle adule Ladybug qui était une partie d'elle-même. S'ensuivit une courte bataille dans laquelle aucun des deux ne parvint à prendre l'avantage. Ladybug finit par fuir, et Kim perdit bientôt sa trace. C'est à ce moment-là que lui était entré en scène, avec la ferme intention de déclarer ses sentiments à la super-héroïne. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le Dislocœur avait frappée, et il avait protégé sa Lady. La suite, il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. Il allait pouvoir tout savoir maintenant. Il dû encaisser les vacheries qu'il lui lançait tout en se demandant commet elle avait fait pour ne pas lui en vouloir, même un petit peu…

Ladybug parvint cependant à se dégager et à se mettre à l'abri…dans le palace du maire… Où se trouvaient Chloé et Sabrina. S'ensuivit une courte discussion durant laquelle Chloé s'étonna qu'on puisse lui en vouloir. Je crois que je fis la même tête que Ladybug. Cette fille était vraiment vraiment désespérante. Et justement, elle montra ensuite un cadre doré, dehors, dans lequel se trouvait une photo publicitaire de moi. En un instant durant lequel je crus que j'allais mourir étouffé, je reconnus ma signature, en dessous d'un petit texte, et je me souvins du papier que le moi du passé avait signé le matin même. Je me doutais qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, parce que cette histoire de hamsters ne lui ressemblait pas, mais de là à… à faire croire que je lui appartenais !

Mais je souris un peu en entendant Ladybug, un peu jalouse murmurer « C'est pas ce qu'il dit dans son poème ». De toute façon, Marinette devait bien se douter que je n'étais pas du genre à signer un grand papier pour dire que je sortais avec telle ou telle fille. Je préférais de loin, le dire de vive voix, ou le montrer à la personne en question. Signé un tel papier, c'était comme… si j'étais tout simplement un objet, que je me livrais ! Même pour Chloé, c'était aussi vaguement insultant ! C'était une façon… tellement impersonnelle ! Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur –bien que je n'ai pas pardonné la façon dont elle avait agi- que son futur mari agisse autrement avec elle.

J'en étais là de mes pensées, lorsque le Dislocœur refit son apparition, et tout s'enchaîna. Ladybug protégea les filles, se faufila derrière Kim, et attrapa Chloé avec son yo-yo. Intérieurement je souriai. Voilà qui punirait un peu cette fille, et je soupçonnai Marinette de l'avoir fait exprès. Parce qu'à la réflexion, je ne pense pas que Ladybug aurait agi de cette façon avec un autre civil. Ladybug hurla à Chloé, tandis que d'un mouvement ample du poignet, elle la remettait debout « Cours, Chloé, file ! » ce que la jeune blonde ne manqua pas de faire. Mais alors que Ladybug s'apprêtait à la suivre, le Chat Noir du passé, sous l'emprise de l'akumatisé s'interposa, tandis que Sabrina et le Dislocoeur suivait l'infortunée –quoique- Chloé.

Ladybug se mit en position de combat, mais ses paroles démentaient ce qu'elle se préparait à faire « Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Chat Noir. » Et encore une fois, je repensai que c'était Marinette, sous ce masque. Comme prévu, il fut encore méchant avec elle en lui disant « Cette gentillesse, c'est vraiment insupportable, je suis bien content qu'on ne soit pas ami. » Et je compris que je disais l'exact inverse de ce que je voulais dire. Cette gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve était tout simplement adorable, et j'étais vraiment content que nous soyons amis… La jeune héroïne esquiva encore d'autres attaques de son compagnon, et s'enfuit tandis qu'il la poursuivait.

Elle lui demanda ensuite pourquoi il avait tant de haine en lui, et le lui passé lui rétorqua que la haine triomphait toujours. Ce qui entrait carrément en conflit avec ce que leur prof leur avait enseigné le matin-même. Je sursautai, en entendant les paroles de ma camarade, qui se conformaient exactement à mes pensées à moi. C'est l'amour qui triomphe toujours. Je vis alors Ladybug réfléchir intensément, et je sentis ensuite qu'elle avait une idée, car elle souriait. Et je devinai ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Parce que je me souvenais parfaitement ce qui avait accompagné ce cours, à savoir, le moyen de réveiller la princesse. « Je ne doute pas que Ladybug soit capable de me mettre sur le même plan qu'une princesse en détresse, c'est bien son genre… »Pensai-je en soupirant avec un léger sourire.

Elle s'approcha normalement, tandis que le Chat Noir reculait, appréhendant soudain ce que la coccinelle pourrait faire. « Allez, fais pas ton timide chaton, viens me faire un petit bisou ! »

Mon cerveau ne put alors qu'enregistrer deux choses.

Ladybug avait failli l'embrasser.

Et lui il s'était enfuit.

POURQUOI S'ETAIT-IL ENFUIT ?! POURQUOI ?! La jeune héroïne pesta, puis le pourchassa, en ne cessant de l'appeler « Minou, minou minou, viens là ! » Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à l'attraper avec son yo-yo, et à l'attacher à un poteau. Lui se débattit pour éviter le magnifique destin qui l'attendait. En soupirant elle déclara :

-Rassures-toi, chaton, j'en ai pas plus envie que toi !

Après deux sublimes tentatives qui échouèrent, elle lâcha :

-Oh, j'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à faire ça…

Les magnifiques lèvres de sa Lady étaient à trois centimètres des siennes… lorsqu'une flèche interrompit la jeune fille… Suivit d'une tonne d'autre que pour esquiver elle dût lâcher son compagnon. Se cachant derrière un banc du parc, elle dut se résoudre à faire appel à son pouvoir le plus puissant.

-Lucky Charm !

Et… elle reçut une pomme d'amour. Pendant qu'elle se demandait quoi faire avec, je songeai que la magie pouvait faire des choses incroyable. Une pomme d'amour, au motif rouge à pois noirs… C'était beau… Elle fixa ensuite tout ce qui l'entourait, dans l'espoir de trouver à quoi l'objet de son Lucky Charm allait lui servir. Puis, ayant trouvé, elle s'exclama « Mais oui ! » Qui ne m'avança pas trop sur ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-J'ai un cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour vous !

Les deux autres s'élancèrent vers elle en même temps, mais la jeune fille parvint à esquiver les flèches du Dislocœur, puis son Cataclysme d'un cheveu.

Pour la énième dois depuis que je revivais cette journée, je resongeai que derrière le masque de cette jeune fille qui se battait, c'était ma camarade de classe Marinette qu'il y avait. Encore une fois, elle parvint à stopper Chat Noir, en l'attrapant par la ceinture qui lui servait de queue. Elle se servit de lui comme d'un tremplin pour sauter dans les airs, et lancer la pomme d'amour qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, sur le Dislocœur qui l'enleva en grimaçant, et se retrouva comme un idiot avec le cœur poisseux dans la main. Voulant lancer une énième flèche sur la jeune fille, il se retrouva la main collée à son arc, dans l'impossibilité de lancer quoi que ce soit. Il hurla le nom de son ennemie, frustré, tandis que celle-ci se reconcentrait sur moi. Enfin le moi du passé. N'ayant pas encore utilisé son pouvoir, il se jeta sur elle, et parvint à l'attraper et à la plaquer au sol. Le Dislocoeur nettoya ses mains dans la fontaine, tandis que le Chat Noir du passé s'apprêtait à prendre le miraculous de sa Lady. Celle-ci grimaçait, pas très rassurée. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle…

Elle…

Elle…

L'embrassa ?!

ELLE M'A EMBRASSE ?!

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souvenais de rien ?! Le baiser n'avait pas été tellement voulu –par les deux côtés d'ailleurs- mais c'en était tout de même un !

Il se souvenait de la suite, en revanche. Il avait repris ses esprit, et avait aidé sa Lady à combattre l'akumatisé, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La jeune fille s'était ensuite précipitée pour rentrer chez elle, mais il l'avait retenu. Parce qu'à la base, avant de se faire toucher par la flèche du Dislocœur, il voulait se déclarer ! La jeune fille, il s'en souvenait maintenant, avait répondu, gênée :

-Ecoute, pour le baiser, il fallait que je rompe le sortilège, sinon…

-Quoi ?! Un baiser ? Quel baiser ? Non, je voulais juste te parler de…

Mais son miraculous avait bipé, lui donnant le signal du départ. Ladybug partit rapidement, le laissant seul , et un peu déprimé.

Sachant que je savais que Ladybug m'avait embrassé, que Marinette m'avait embrassé, je n'étais pas déprimé du tout, et je suivis Marinette. Devant la boîte, elle et son kwami observaient le facteur ouvrir la boîte, et Tikki s'exclama « Hé ! C'est l'occasion de récupérer ta carte ! » Mais Marinette, en souriant, lui répondit :

-Avant je l'aurais fait, oui.

-Avant ? Mais avant quoi ?

-Avant de comprendre que même si la haine nous entoure, l'amour triomphe toujours. Alors si je veux qu'Adrien m'aime, il faut qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui !

-Oh ! Mais c'est un grand jour ! S'écria Tikki, toute excitée.

De retour chez elle, Alya lui demanda « Comment ça, tu t'en rappelle pas ? Tu l'as signée cette carte, ou pas ? »

-Roh, je m'en souviens plus ! La coccinelle est arrivée alors que j'écrivais, ensuite toi tu m'as parlé de ton blog, et après, c'est le trou nooooiiiiiir !

Alya éclata de rire.

-Oh nan, alors là, j'suis morte de rire ! Elle a réussi a oublié de signer la carte ! Sérieux, tu sais, je t'adore mais y a des fois, t'as des bugs hallucinants, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ?

Je les regardais en souriant, lorsque tout à coup je me rendis compte que je voyais flou. Je me frottais les yeux, mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Je fus alors aspiré dans les airs, sans rien comprendre, puis je vis un tunnel sombre s'ouvrir au-dessus de moi, et je reconnus sans peine celui qui m'avait amené à revivre cette journée incroyable. Je compris alors qu'il était temps que je rentre dans le présent. Lorsque le tunnel noir m'eut recraché dans le présent, je retombai violement comme la première fois, et, ouvrant les yeux, je tombai sur la vieille dame qui me fixait en souriant. Je me levai et époussetai mes vêtements, et lorsque je voulus la fixer de nouveau, elle avait disparu. Zut ! J'avais laissé l'akumatisée partir ! Ladybug n'allait pas être très contente. Mais elle était Marinette, et elle m'aimait. Enfin, elle aimait Adrien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à séduire la jeune fille en tant que Chat Noir…

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cet O-S Spécial Saint-Valentin !_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu ! Et même si ça vous a pas plu ! ^^_

 _A la prochaine ! ^^_

 _J'aimerais poster une suite à cet O-S pour en faire un two-shot, mais je ne l'écrirais qu'en février donc désolée pour l'attente ! ^^'_

 _ **By Tiphaine-Yushumi.**_


End file.
